Hitherto, an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripherals) as a composite device or a printer is provided with a power consumption saving function that switches, for reducing power consumption in a waiting state, from an ordinary operation mode to a power consumption saving mode in an automatic manner if no user operation is confirmed in a specified time period. Here, the power consumption modes include, for example, a low power consumption mode and a sleep mode.
The low consumption mode is a mode that causes a touch panel and lamps not to light. Under this mode, receiving a print data set or facsimile transmission will restore the ordinary operation mode for printing. On the other hand, the sleep mode is a mode that stops supplying an electric power to a fixing part in addition to causing the touch panel and lamps not to light. This operation mode, though it requires a longer time to start a printing job when compared to the low power consumption mode, makes it possible to provide a higher power consumption saving effect.
It is to be noted that a time period required for transition from the ordinary operation mode to the low power consumption mode can be arbitrarily set. Also, a time period required for transition from the low power consumption mode to the sleep mode can be arbitrarily set. It is to be noted that some models are not provided with the lower power consumption mode. In such a case, a time period required for transition from the ordinary operation mode to the sleep mode can be arbitrarily set. It is to be noted that the transition from the low power consumption or sleep mode to the ordinary operation mode is established when, for example, the touch panel is operated or an access from a mobile terminal occurs.
As an apparatus that has the aforementioned power consumption saving function, Patent Literature 1 proposes an image forming apparatus in which a switch is made between power consumption related modes depending on a distance to a mobile terminal that is held by a user.